A torque transmission module of this kind is intended to constitute part of a transmission, in particular for a motor vehicle or for a so-called “industrial” vehicle, the latter being, for example, a truck, a common carrier vehicle, or an agricultural vehicle.
The present invention relates more particularly to a torque transmission module having a double wet clutch movable rotationally around a rotation axis (X), which is controlled to selectively couple a driving shaft of a combustion engine to a first driven shaft and to a second driven shaft of a gearbox,
said double wet clutch mechanism having at least a first clutch and a second clutch respectively of the multiple-disc type, each of said first and second clutches having at least one axially movable piston that is controlled as to displacement by means of a control chamber with which is associated a compensating chamber delimited at least by a compensating piston, said piston causing axial clamping, in an engaged position, of a multiple-disc assemblage against reaction means, said multiple-disc assemblage having at least friction discs rotationally connected to an external disc carrier and flanges that are rotationally connected via at least one internal disc carrier to one of said first and second driven shafts.
Transmission systems of this kind having a double wet clutch mechanism, generally of the multiple-disc type, are known from the existing art, said mechanism being installed in the clutch housing of the motor vehicle.
In this type of transmission system, the friction linings of the discs must be kept constantly wet by oil. This constraint implies the provision of a very sophisticated oil distribution device, intended to supply oil to the double wet clutch, which is generally designed and implemented by the vehicle manufacturer. This oil distribution device generally comprises a high-pressure supply pump for the actuation of pistons, a servo controller for distributing oil between the two clutches, an oil distribution casing for conveying oil from the servo controller to the two wet clutches, and a clutch support that incorporates the oil supply channels of the double clutch mechanism.
It is known from the existing art for the oil distribution device to be supported entirely or in part by the clutch housing. During assembly of the motor vehicle transmission, the double wet clutch mechanism is then introduced separately into the production line, and assembly of the double wet clutch mechanism onto the clutch support is integrated by the vehicle manufacturer.
The double wet clutch mechanism is a fragile assemblage that needs to be handled with care during transport operations and during assembly on the production line.
Assembly of the mechanism onto the clutch support must perform two functions that are essential for proper operation of the transmission system: pivoting connection of the double clutch mechanism around the rotation axis (X), achieved by means of needle bearings; and oil sealing of the control chambers and compensating chambers of the two wet clutches, achieved by means of gaskets.
Assembly in this fashion is not without problems, however, since the risk exists of damage to gaskets and needle bearings during assembly. Because of this risk, the vehicle manufacturer must perform a check of the quality of this assembly operation at the end of the production line.